Yurisia Farandole/Relationships
Ataraxia Yurishia is exceedingly popular and famous on Ataraxia with both the male and girls due to her incredible beauty and abilities in both using HHG and in the study. She is often surrounded by many girls who treat her like a princess. The best relations however Yurishia has with her teammates from Amaterasu especially with their captain Kizuna Amaterasu Hida Kizuna Yurishia is deeply in love with Kizuna. Originally Yurisia was cold yet friendly with Kizuna; seeing him interesting due to his ability. Later, after risking his own life to save hers, Yurishia develops feelings for Kizuna. She begins taking him for herself whatever she can and often taking him for dates. Later as Kizuna helps Yurisha repair her relationship with her formerly close friend Scarlet Fairchild, the Master's leader, her feelings towards Kizuna grows deeper. Yurisia has great confidence in Kizuna as she often does not see due to tape over her eyes and has her hands tied when they are doing Heard Hybrid together. When Kizuna must escape from Atlantis to save himself and report the situation about them, leaving them in process, she believes in him to save them later, in which he succeeded. After being brainwashed by Deus ex Machina Osiris to be her lost daughter and forget about her past, Kizuna would use Yurisia's desire for S&M to help free her from Osiris control; by making Yurishia want to be his slave instead of Osiris daughter. She agreed, strengthening their bond more that ever before in a different way from the others, as Yurishia treats Kizuna as her master. Yurishia was shown to have control over her emotions, however, when Kizuna was killed by Thanatos, Yurishia was seriously hit and absorbed by unimaginable pain and sadness, which she replaced with a strong hatred and desire for vengeance for the loss of her beloved person; she herself was surprised at her own feelings. When she heard that Kizuna could be saved she calmed herself and starts to believe that he will be fine. After the end of the war she starts doing Ecstasy Hybrid, with Kizuna as a sadist master and Yurishia as his sex slave. Yurishia takes great pride in this as it means she belong's to Kizuna, considering it proof of their love for each other. She feels happiness when Kizuna gives her anything that emphasizes her being his sex slave, such as a collar and later a tattoo that say's "Kizuna's Love Slave" and don't mind showing them off, even in public. Chidorigafuchi Aine Aine is Yurishia's classmate and comrade from Amaterasu. They are in friendly terms most of time, although Aine is jealous of Yurishia due her power and long-range weapons. Yurishia has some respect for her and tolerates her superior behavior and speech. They later become a rival in love over Kizuna. Even after Kizuna chose Aine, Yurishia is still confident that she can make Kizuna love her more than Aine. Aine herself is fine with Yurishia doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna and doesn't mind Yurishia plan to make polygamy legal so all of them could marry him. Hayuru Himekawa Yurishia´s teammate from Amaterasu and classmate. Their relationship is quite tense as Hayuru has problems with Yurishia's action and naughty behavior as well as her undisguised feelings for Kizuna. Yurishia on the other hand reproaches her harsh and strict personality, strictness, incapacity and inability to enjoy. But they are in fact relatively good friends, well in cooperation whether it is a fight or doing Hearth Hybrid. They later become rivals for Kizuna's attention. Yurishia often enjoy's teasing Hayuru on how she prefers Kizuna doing Ecstasy Hybrid with her ass. Sylvia Silkcut The latest and youngest member of Amaterasu. Yurishia has a good relationship with Sylvia and usually act as big sister for the British girl. Sylvia likewise admires her senior for both her amazing looks and skills. They later became rivals for Kizuna after Sylvia asked if she could someday become Kizuna's wife. Despite the difference in their body figure , Yurishia considers her a strong rival. She even views Sylvia petite body as formidable in it's own way. When the women of Amaterasu started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, Yurishia was against the Sylvia taking part as well, seeing it too early for her. Reiri Hida Principal of Ataraxia and superior of the Amaterasu team. Yurishia greatly respects her and follows her every order no matter how dangerous or strange they are, like doing Heart Hybrid with Kizuna. She is also very afraid of her whenever Reiri gets angry, making her tremble in fear. After hearing from Aine how Reiri was using her authority to summon Kizuna whenever he had free time, she correctly guessed that the Hida siblings were doing Ecstasy Hybrid together. While she understood the headmaster's feeling, she still demand from Kizuna that he should give her and the other girls equal chances to do Ecstasy Hybrid as well Scarlet Fairchild The current leader of the West American Heart Hybrid Gear team. Back when Yurishia was the leader of Master, she had a close sister like relationship with Scarlet. Scarlet admitted she always admired Yurishia until after a mission where she thought Yurishia had sent her against a Dragre so she could look like a hero by saving them. This caused their friendship to become strained until Kizuna show Scarlet some footage that prove that Yurishia didn't know about the Dragre until after she finished her part of the mission. After this, the two American pilots returned to being friends and preform Connective Hybrid together with Kizuna. While the two have become friends again, Scarlet usually tries to compete with Yurishia. This includes when they were both forced to become idols in Vatlantis, as Scarlet felt very annoyed that Master was always second to Amaterasu in the ratings. Well Yurishia doesn't seem to take these competition as serious as her, she does enjoy telling her junior that she won't lose to her in anything. Scarlet has proven to have a better understanding of Yurishia thinking than Kizuna. This is shown after Yurishia and Kizuna finished doing Ecstasy Hybrid during a mission, as Kizuna had thought that Yurishia wanted to do Ecstasy Hybrid so they could avoid increasing Master workload. However, Scarlet knew that her predecessor wasn't thinking anything like and just wanted an excuse to do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna. Deus Ex Machina Osiris The machine god who took Yurishia. Because Yurishia was the splitting image of her daughter, Osiris planned to uss her to revive Isis by using Yurishia as sacrificed. To help with this, Osiris had brainwashed Yurishia into believing she Osiri's daughter. Having long for a loving mother since her own mother abandoned her, Yurishia didn't put much resistance against the machine god control. Furthermore, during their time together, Osiris would do S&M with her, which only increased Yurishia's loyalty to her. Even after being freed from Osiris control, Yurishia still felt a great deal of sympathy for Osiris, knowing full well what she's been going through. This left her feeling to hesitate to fight her a first, though she resolved herself after some advice from Grace. Thanatos The leader of Deux Ex Machine and strongest from them all as well as the last enemy. Yurishia doesn't much think about here aside from views her as an opponent which defeating means saving both Lemuria and Atlantis. This has changed after she saw that she kill Kizuna. She then developed immense hatred and anger towards Thanatos and want to kill her to avenge her beloved no longer think and care that her destruction means the end of everything.Category:Relationships